John All-Stars Battle Royale Third Strike
John All-Stars Battle Royale Third Strike was the last sequel of John All-Stars Battle Royale Transformed Gameplay Read the first one Characters Returing #John #Robo #Cosmo #Amalia #Ryu #Steven Star #Akuma #Blaziken #Gaston #Frollo #Naoto Shirogane #Agito90 #King II New #Servbot #Ken #Gambit #Ugo the Italian Guy #Chun-Li #Beat #Felicia #Miku Hatsune #Alucard #NIGHTS/Reala #Magican Cosmo #Violent John #Evil Ryu #God Akuma DLC #Serph #Mordecai & Rigby #Panty & Stocking #M. Bison Arenas Returing #John's house(The John Show) #Robotropolis(Xtranormal presents Robo/Mega Man X6) #Space Colony Eurasia(Mega Man Zero 4) #Magic Forest(Wakfu/Mega Man X6) #Ryu Stage(Street Fighter 2/Street Fighter III:Third Strike) #Hectare Castle(Stevenstar777/Fire Emblem) #Akuma Stage(SFA3/Super Street Fighter 4) #Gaia Temple(Digital Devil Saga/Yume Nikki)(DLC) #The Park(Regular Show/Mega Man Zero 3) #Pokemon Stadium(Pokemon/Super Smash Bros Brawl) #Beast's Castle(Beauty & The Beast/The Frollo Show) #Frollo's Cathedral(The Hunchback of Notredame/The Frollo Show) #Gaia City(Persona/Digital Devil Saga) #Agito's World(The Agito Show/Castlevania) #Tiger Stadium(Tekken/Tiger Man) New #Bonne Ship(Mega Man Legends/Star Gladiator) #Ken Stage(Street Fighter 2/Street Fighter Alpha 2) #Mutant Academy(X-Men Mutant Academy 2/X-Men Children of The Atom) #Ugo's World(GoAnimate/Mega Man X5) #Chun-Li Stage(Street Fighter 2/Super Street Fighter 4) #Shibuya Street(Jet Grind Radio/Jet Set Radio Future) #New York Street(Darkstalkers/Street Fighter III:Second Impact) #Miku Station(Vocaloid/Space Channel 5) #Dracula Castle(Castlevania Symphony of the Night/Castlevania Judgment) #NIGHTS's Dream/Reala's Nightmare(NIGHTS into Dreams) #Curropted Cyberspace Lab(Sonic X) #Hell City(Saving Cosmo 2) #Evil Ryu Stage(SFA3/Super Street Fighter 4) #Guardian Dogs Temple(SNK vs Capcom:SVC Chaos) #Daten City(Panty & Stocking with Gaterbelt) #M.Bison's Lab(Capcom vs SNK 1) Arena Plots TBA Items #Mushroom(Refills 50% of your life) #Life Mushroom(Refills 100% of your life) #Cannon #Knife #Sword #Panty's Gun #Stocking's Sword #Crate Bomb #Gun #Guitar #Katana #Z-Saber #Machine Gun #TNT(Crash Bandicoot series) #Golden Gun(Very Rare) Supers Every character has a super attack John *1 - Punch Combo *2 - Giga Attack *3 - Nova Strike Robo *1 - Robo Missle *2 - Time Stop *3 - Ultimate Robo Cosmo *1 - Flower Madness *2 - Shinku Hadoken *3 - Transformation Amalia *1 - Flower vines *2 - Flower speed *3 - Piranha attack Ryu *1 - Shinku Hadoken *2 - Hado Kakusei *3 - Shin Shoryuken Steven_Star *1 - Steven Star's Super Dash *2 - Steven Star's Bazooka *3 - Steven Star's Hell Bash Akuma *1 - Messatsu GoHado *2 - Messatsu GoShoryu *3 - Raging Demon Blaziken *1 - Flamethrower *2 - Fire Blast *3 - Helliken Gaston *1 - Big Gun *2 - Lefou *3 - Kill The Beast! Frollo *1 - Big Fireball *2 - Army of Archers *3 - HELLFIRE!!! Naoto Shirogane *1 - Bufudyne *2 - Ziodyne *3 - Myriad Arrows Agito90 *1 - Card Summoner *2 - Double Slash *3 - Slash Combo King II *1 - Atomic Suplex *2 - Tornado Jaguar *3 - Wonderful Mexican Special Combo Serph *1 - Gaia Shot *2 - Varuna *3 - Full Demon Serph Mordecai & Rigby *1 - Golf Attack *2 - Golf Cart *3 - Giant Susan Servbot *1 - Lunch Rush *2 - Tron Bonne *3 - King Servbot Ken *1 - Shoryu Reppa *2 - Shippu Jinraikyaku *3 - Shinryuken Gambit *1 - Cajun Combo *2 - Cajun Explosion *3 - Royal Flush Ugo the Italian Guy *1 - Hard Drive *2 - Pc Clone Guy *3 - Transformation Chun-Li *1 - Super Lighting Kick *2 - Kikosho *3 - Hosenka Beat *1 - Graffiti Attack *2 - Gum *3 - Time to Dance! Felicia *1 - Kitty's helper *2 - Dacing Flash *3 - Please Help Me! Miku Hatsune *1 - I Can't Defeat Airman *2 - Popipo *3 - Levan Pokka Alucard *1 - Vampire Sword *2 - Julius Belmont *3 - Vampire Call NIGHTS/Reala *1 - Light Dream/Dark Dream *2 - Nightopian/Darktopian *3 - Sunshine Dream/Dark Nightmare Magican Cosmo *1 - Raging Demon *2 - Devil Beam *3 - Overheat Violent John *1 - Punch Combo *2 - Orochi Descruction *3 - Orochi's Blood Evil Ryu *1 - Raging Demon *2 - Metsu Hadoken *3 - Messatsu Goshoryu God Akuma *1 - Messatsu Goshoryu *2 - Raging Demon *3 - Misogi Panty & Stocking *1 - Double Gun/Sword Combo *2 - Gaterbelt *3 - Fly Away Now M.Bison *1 - Knee Press Nightmare *2 - Psycho Punisher *3 - Ultimate Psycho Crusher Costumes There are costumes for each character and can be bought at the Points Store. Returned *John: Robo John, Ultimate Armor *Robo: Mega Man X, Bizzaro Robo *Cosmo: Sakura Outfit, Bikini *Amalia: Elena's Clothes, Rydia *Ryu: Kazuya's Clothes, Classic Ryu+ *Steven Star: Evil Steven Star, Royale Outfift *Akuma: Shin Akuma,Cyber Akuma *Blaziken: Shiny, Armor Blaziken *Gaston: Werewolf Gaston, Chibi Gaston *Frollo: Skull King Frollo, Chibi Frollo *Naoto Shirogane: Doctor Naoto(Her Shadow-Self), Kamen Rider Costume. *Agito90: Zero, Luke Skywalker *Serph(DLC): Raiden, Samus Armor *Mordecai & Rigby(DLC): Althetic, Comic Con New *Servbot: Minion, Santa' Helpers *Ken: Black Clothes, Evil Ken *Gambit: Mage Gambit, Helmetless Gambit *Ugo The Italian Guy: Kangaroo Outfift, Halloween Costume *Chun-Li: SFA Chun-Li, Bikini Chun-Li *Beat: Taboo(Rapper), Casey Jones *Felicia: Yellow Iris, Bikini Felicia *Miku Hatsune: Konata Izumi, Haruhi Suzumiya *Alucard:Genya Arikado , Classic Alucard *NIGHTS/Reala: Classic NIGHTS/Reala *Magican Cosmo: Dark Cosmo, Devil Cosmo *Violent John: Dark John, Possesed John *Evil Ryu: SFA Evil Ryu *God Akuma: Oni, Orochi Akuma *Panty & Stocking: Bikini Forms, Sacnty & Kneesocks *M.Bison: M.Bison II,Toon Bison Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Sequels Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:John Games